


The Confession Game

by QueSeraph



Category: Counting Sins
Genre: Counting Sins by Nanjcsy fanwork, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Spoilers for the beginning couple dozen chapters!, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, hey y'all EXTREME content warning on this one, manipulation and gaslighting, physical violence, referenced charlie/stick, the confession game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Jason has come up with a fun new game for quality time with Stick; but like all of his plans, it's a game he can't lose.
Relationships: Jason/Stick, Laurence/Jason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Confession Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Counting Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399269) by [DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful), [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners), [QueSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph). 



> EXTREME CONTENT WARNING ON THIS, PLEASE CHECK TAGS AND DECIDE FOR YOURSELF IF THIS IS SAFE MATERIAL FOR YOU TO VIEW. 18+ ONLY.
> 
> This is the first fan work I wrote for Nanjcsy's original work, Counting Sins, available on their profile in Ao3. If you have not read the work but are considering doing so, I recommend reading it first, as this includes referenced spoilers that aren't revealed until the first dozen or so chapters.
> 
> All characters and the concept for the confession game belong to Nanjcsy, who's work I fell in love with from discovering their Collector works.

When Jason had first suggested playing a game, Stick almost got his hopes up. His life largely centered around cleaning, cooking, working, and sleep. At least with Charlie he was allowed hobbies and a room, but Jason saw it as a weakness and didn’t intend to make the same mistake. He was occasionally able to earn some time alone in the closet that held his scant possessions, but Jason often forgot to reward this time, and Stick wasn’t about to ask for it. It would be nice, the slightest sense of normalcy, playing a board game or something. He almost got his hopes up.

Almost.

He knew the glint in his eye, the special smile he gave Stick when he was thinking of ways he’d like to hurt him with pleasure and pain. So he wasn’t all too surprised when Jason ordered him to undress.

He stripped down to his boxers, wrapping his arms awkwardly around his thin chest. Jason laughed at his hesitation. 

“I’ve cum inside you bitch, you have nothing to hide from me.”

He stripped himself bare, staring at the ground, and Jason cooed, as if trying to soothe a startled pup. He was instructed to lay across Jason’s lap, and he did, swallowing down a lump of fear in his throat. He hadn’t done anything bad, had he? His mind raced through the day, trying to remember if he had earned a punishment he had forgotten was waiting for him. Not that he always had to earn one. He crawled awkwardly across his lap and paused nervously. Jason forced him to lay on his lap with the push of an elbow between his shoulder blades, and he didn’t resist. His hesitance earned him a spank on each thigh, right below his ass where his weight settled when he sat. He knew he’d feel that for a few days.

“Now, silly, we are going to play a game. I call it the confession game. Can you do that? Can you confess your sins to me? You have so many.”

Stick nodded tensely, ashamed. He could tell he was very much not going to enjoy this game.

“You tell me something I don’t know, and you’ll get a reward. If you can’t think of something fast enough, or tell me something that doesn’t interest me, you’ll be punished. Simple enough, even for you. Got it?”

He nodded again, glad he didn’t have to meet Jason’s fierce gaze for once, face in the couch. A hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back, forcing his face back up.

“Confess.”

Stick’s mind raced. He felt unbearably vulnerable laid out like this, naked across his lap one hand still fisting his hair and another tracing the tips of his nails across this sore thighs. Everything that came to mind was dull, or might make Jason too mad, or he already knew it. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t remember his life, at this very convenient time. 

“Well?”

“I - I stole a porn magazine. From a gas station. When I was seventeen,” he blurted out. 

He shook as Jason erupted into laughter all around him.

“Yeah? What was in it?”

Stick swallowed thickly. His mouth felt very, very dry.

“It was - it was some kind of special. It was uh….sexy uh, sexy cowgirls. I tucked it into my coat when my Dad was at the counter..”

Jason laughed harder, and Stick cringed beneath him. 

“Cowgirls, huh? Is that what you thought you liked?” The hand in his hair relaxed and stroked comfortingly instead.

“I...just took the opportunity… it had sex stories and pictures of… it was stupid, I just…” He murmured, struggling for words. It was a tightrope of razor wire he was walking on, unsure of what was saying enough to satisfy his Master, and what would earn him a beating.

“Did it have pictures of girls sucking cock?”

He hated talking about this. Why did he have to pick this one to share? He was red toe to tip with humiliation.

“...yeah?....”

“Well you should have studied it harder, then maybe you’d be any good at sucking cock.”

Stick flushed red with shame, but the hand moved from his hair to grab something, and then returned to press something cool against his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted the bit, hoping beyond hope it wasn’t a pill. It felt like a little corner, and then started to melt in his mouth, and he was overcome with joy at the taste of chocolate. He wasn’t usually allowed sweets, even the ones he made for guests. 

“Good boy, see? You can earn rewards with this game, isn’t that nice?”  
Stick nodded numbly, still surprised at his luck.

“Alright, another. Give me another confession.”

His mind immediately went blank again. He didn’t realize he would have to come up with several of these on the spot. He struggled to pull an omission that could be safe enough while still satisfying Jason’s need for amusement.

It wasn’t helped by Jason’s hands roaming around his body, pinching and squeezing his ass and his hips. In spite of his anxiety, his cock was becoming interested, and he hoped Jason couldn’t feel it through his pants. Jason was still fully clothed, and he hated it, hated how much more vulnerable it made him feel. 

But that was part of the game.

With Jason’s broad hand groping his ass, his next confession slipped out.

“I...I used to have dreams about Charlie, but I don’t anymore.”

There was a pause, and then an unimpressed hum. In a panic, his voice came out in a rush.

“I just have dreams about you, about you!”

There was another pause.

“What about me?”

“About- about everything, everything that happened, and about being back in my old bed and - and you coming through that crack in the wall, while I was sleeping, and, and-”

In his panic to please Jason, he hadn’t thought through what to say, and he pressed his hands over his mouth in horror.

Jason’s voice sounded amused. 

“And then?”

“Well, you know uh, hurting me and - and doing all the stuff you said you would, through the wall…”

“No, no, I want details.”

Facing away from Jason across his lap meant Stick couldn’t even try to read his face. Jason’s voice sounded amused but dangerous, the way it did when Stick begged for mercy at the end of a strapping. Stick’s voice trembles and hovers at a mournful whisper.

“I - I don’t see you come through, I just lay down in bed, and I turn off the lights and go to sleep...but you were hiding in the room, or you just got through the wall, and I wake up with you on top of me...you break the rest of my toes and my ankles, I try to push you away but my arms feel boneless and weak, and you don’t even seem to notice...and then you...you have your way with me and whisper in my ear again and I cry and you laugh at me. And then I wake up. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

He was already curling in on himself, terrified of retribution. Jason hummed thoughtfully, a hand absentmindedly pinching his thigh too hard.

“I did tell you I would rape you again, didn’t I?”

Stick murmurs an agreement, but it comes out as a whine.

“You talk in your sleep, I already knew you dreamed about that. You always start crying and begging me to stop. It’s fucking annoying. But you have failed to tell me something I didn’t know, so you are going to have to be punished.”

Stick moaned in fear, bringing his hands up as if to shield the back of his neck from an oncoming blow. Jason chuckled at his terrified pet, trembling beneath him at it’s failure. 

“Hmm...what to do, what to do…” He pondered outloud, tracing the back of Stick’s trembling thighs with an absent minded finger.

“I know. Punishment fits the crime, right? I’ll make you really confess to me, since you think you can keep secrets from me, hmm? You could only get past one round before you lost. I don’t even like this type of chocolate, I found it in the cupboard. You were going to get more of it, but now it’s going in the trash. Because you couldn’t think of a single thing to tell me.”

Stick whimpered, pressing his face into the couch cushion around Jason’s lap. His mouth watered at the thought of more chocolate, but like most of Jason’s gifts, it was only given to him to be taken away. He swallowed the thought into a nauseous stomach.

“No, please, I - I thought you didn’t know, I mean of course you knew, I should have - I can think of something else, okay? Three more things, I didn’t - I didn’t mean to keep secrets from you, I don’t keep-”

A sharp blow to his rear stopped his anxious plead, and his teary eyes boiled over, dripping down his face.   
“You will tell me three more things. You’ll tell me many more things, when it’s your turn again. But you lost, and it’s my turn now. Are you getting this through your empty little skull?”

“Yes Master,” Stick squeaked miserably.

The lap beneath him shifted and a hand slapped away his own, gripping his hair firmly in a fist and forcing his head to the side. Jason’s teeth clicked a centimeter from his ear, and he whispered punishment to him, just like he did the first night.

Stick’s eyes grew wide with shock and he cried harder, hiccuping sobs as Jason calmly instructed him. 

Jason pulled back, sitting upright again. 

“Stand up.”

Stick scrambled to his feet, and Jason snapped his fingers, bringing him down to his knees in front of him in a practiced signal. 

Stick stared miserably at the floor until Jason’s fingers met his chin, tilting his head up and forcing him to make eye contact.

“Say it.”

Stick felt nauseous, and hoped he could make it through without gagging. Jason stared at him expenctantly.

“I...I like. I like it.” He whispered.

“Hmm? What do you like?”

Stick swallowed down bile and looked back down at the floor.

“I like it. When you rape me.”  
“Again.”  
“I like it when you rape me.”  
“You do?.”  
“Yes.”  
“Say it.”  
“I like it when you rape me.”  
He was barely able to bring his voice above a whisper. This was beyond humiliating and degrading. His knees ached beneath him and he almost wanted to laugh. Sore knees were the least of his problems.  
Jason felt he had already been patient enough, and he struck Stick across the face, throwing him to the side.

“Get up, look at me, tell me how much you love it.”

Stick scrambled back up, feeling his eye already beginning to swell. It would be hard to cover it up from customer’s eyes, but if anyone asked about it, he would only be punished further.

“I love it when you - when you hurt me and pin me down and rape me. And I like -”

He gagged for a second, willing the urge away.

“I like it when you hurt me with your cock. I like it when you - when you make me suck your cock. I like it when you rape me. I like it when you rape me. I like it when - when it hurts. I like….”

His mouth was so dry and yet his voice was so thick he thought he could choke on it. Jason watched him with an amused expression. Stick tried to remember all of the things Jason had instructed him to say.

“I like it when you punish me. I like it when you punish me because I deserve it. I like it when you punish me because it helps teach me to better serve you.”

“And?”

“I like it when you rape me.”

Stick sounded so defeated. Jason wished he could drink his misery like a fine wine. He made his boy say it over and over, until he sounded like he was starting to believe it. His voice cracked and he sobbed the words, dutifully encouraging his own subjugation.

“If you like it so much, then why don’t you ask me to do it?”

Stick hiccuped, his red eyes watering.

“I - I’m being punished…”

Jason’s hand reached out again and he flinched but managed not to pull away. The hand cradled the hurt side of his face in a sudden moment of tenderness.

“You have done what I asked. You are forgiven. Now, you want to ask me, because you’re a greedy little cockslut, aren’t you?”

Stick nodded, his slight frame wracked with his sobs.  
“I like it when you rape me.”

“Then aren’t you lucky I treat you so well?”

Stick wasn’t able to answer, but he nodded again. 

Jason pulled down the mirror in the master bathroom and leaned it against the wall. He raped Stick brutally in front of it, so he could watch, and so Stick had to. He admired the pain in his boy’s face when he shoved his cock inside, and Stick’s begging turned into screams long before he was finished with him. Jason’s teeth snapped next to his ear again.  
“Watch.”  
Stick cried, and watched Jason rape a pathetic shell of a man in the mirror.

Afterwards, Jason smoked, and Stick was told to clean himself up. He replaced the mirror on it’s mount before using it, brushing his hair and washing the salt from his face. He studied his reflection in the mirror, the crescent bruise around his eye darkening already beyond what he knew he could cover up.

This wasn't a game he could win.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one more fan work written that I'm just doing a bit of editing on before release.


End file.
